Fairy Tail
The protagonists of the series are part of Fairy Tail (妖精の尻尾フェアリーテイル) Fearī Teiru?), the titular wizard's guild of the series. It is considered to be one of the most powerful guilds in the series.210 However, its members are infamous for being rambunctious and causing extensive collateral damage during missions.2 For this reason, the Fairy Tail guild is seen as a nuisance by the Magic Council despite the guild members' heroic deeds, to the extent that the Magic Council actively tries to disband the guild.200 Fairy Tail's guildhall is stationed in Magnolia, a city located on the southern coast of the fictional country of Fiore.1 It is first depicted as a two-story public house with a pyramidal design. The first floor of the building serves as a lunch hall for its guild members to hang out, and contains a bulletin board where job requests are posted.2 The guild's most dangerous job requests, called S-Class jobs, are posted in the second floor of the building, which only S-Class wizards, who are officially recognized as the guild's most powerful members, are permitted to enter.24 Eventually, the guildhall is destroyed by Phantom Lord, a rival guild, but is later rebuilt as a larger, more extravagant Gothic building. This building adds architectural features such as a stage, a recreation room, an outdoor gift shop, swimming pool, and café.103 All of the guild's members are also permitted to enter the upper floors of the second building, but only S-Class wizards are permitted to take the S-Class job.103 Seven years after the primary guild members' disappearance on Tenrou Island, the guild loses most of its members and is re-stationed in a rundown building even smaller than the first guildhall. There have been five guild masters over the course of the series. The first is Mavis Vermillion , the founder of the guild who dies at a young age. Mavis is succeeded by Purehito, who in turn is succeeded by one of the guild members, Makarov Dreyar, after leaving on a journey. Makarov is the guild master at the beginning of the series, but disappears during the S-Class exam on Tenrou Island. Another one of the guild members, Macao Conbolt, succeeds him as the fourth guild master. Gildarts Clive briefly becomes the fifth guild master after returning to Fairy Tail, but departs on another one of his journeys almost immediately afterward, leaving a letter of resignation naming Makarov the guild master once again. Creator Hiro Mashima has insisted that the spelling of the guild's name, which is a play on the phrase "fairy tale", is intentional. In the story, the guild is stated to have received its name from the mystery of whether or not fairies, which are considered as mythical creatures within the series, have tails. fairy TAIL.jpg|Erza "What an amazing guild" fairy tail guild erza gray natsu lucy happy.jpg|Guild Fairy Tail fairy tail guild erza natsu gray lucy happy.png|Guild Fairy Tail fairy tail guild.jpg|Fairy Tail GUILD fairy tail happy mira jane.png|Fairy Tail GUILD fairy tail loke leo.png|Fairy Tail GUILD fairy tail mirajane mira erza gray.jpg|Fairy Tail GUILD fairy_tail_guild_by_basea-d4hgoha.jpg|Fairy Tail GUILD gildarts clive fried justine bixlow group team everyone fairy tail guild anime.jpg|Fairy Tail GUILD levy mcgarden pantherlily gajeel redfox evergreen elfman lisanna mirejane juvia loxar gray fullbustergroup team everyone fairy tail guild anime.jpg|Fairy Tail GUILD lucy heartfilia charle happy wendy marvell cana alberona fairy tail anime.jpg|Fairy Tail GUILD natsu dragneel fariy tail anime.jpg|Natsu Fairy Tail Natsu_with_dragon.jpg|Fairy Tail GUILD tenrou-island-is-back-by-fairy-sphere.jpg|Fairy Sphere tenrou-team-is-back.jpg|Return From Tenroujima Island (7 years)